vexilliumfandomcom-20200214-history
Fora Rifo
Fora Rifo is a sovereign republic. Only a few items of politics are governed by the Nation Protector, Feniz, namely External Affairs and Defence. Administration Government The Citizenry elects the Divan (council). The Divan elects/appoints the President, the Government, the Ambassador (to Feniz), the Honorary Consuls, the Cadi and the directors of the public enterprises. The President directs the Government and the Ambassador, he informs and controls the Honorary Consuls. Administrative Divisions None. Political Parties None. History During the regime of Northern Gronk, Elafites and Zufites (including Fora Rifo) were more or less ignored. After the fall of the Northern Gronk empire, the Kingdom of Elafites and Zufites was officially formed on July 1st, 300. During the first half year of independence, an oversized police forces took the actual political power from the parliament and government. This resulted in many riots. By the end of year 300 most opposition members were expelled to Fora Rifo which served as prison island. When religious riots started on Zufites, the police forces transported almost 3,000 Mounists to Fora Rifo and used them as slave labour in the phosphate mines. After a violent riot the Fora Rifo island declared independence as Free Mounist Republic on 23rd of December 300. When the police forces started to bomb the island in the "Yule War", the citizens on Elafites and Zufites started a revolt against tyranny, the new kingdom was founded, and the king took over the governing duties. Fora Rifo agreed to stay within the kingdom as a free mounist republic with self-government. After negotiations mediated by the Sultanate of Feniz, the status of Fora Rifo was defined as an autonomous state within the kingdom. This status proved at last as unacceptable to Ezo as well as to Fora Rifo. Thus, Feniz was again asked to mediate betwen the involved parties in February 301. These talks ended up in Feniz taking over the task as protector of the island from Ezo on 27 February 301 by a treaty known as the "1 + 2 Treaty". Geography Fora Rifo is an island of obvious volcanic origin, situated in the Polaris Ocean at 56° 42' N 73° 03' E. The east coast is largely covered with guano. The west coast is inhabited. It ends in a curved peninsula which embraces a harbour. Demographics In the year 300, about 3,000 Ezoan Mounists had been deported to Fora Rifo, guarded by a small number of police. The first half of 301 saw the immigration of another 1,500 persons from Ezo (following the first breakdown of the kingdom), mostly friends and neighbours of ours from the Zufites, plus about 1,000 persons having emigrated from Zartania for different reasons, and the establishment of the Fora Rifo Department of the Fenizabad University with about 500 persons from Feniz, including families. Age structure: National Symbols Small as Fora Rifo is, it uses an elaborate set of flags. Economy The small economy comprises the Fora Rifo Phosphates, the Fishery Fleet, a small sector of agriculture, handicraft, catering trade, public services, and the Fora Rifo Department of the Emir Dr. I'Foundpat-Role University, a shipping company, NACIA NAVIGADOKOMPANIO DE FORA RIFO (Fora Rifo National Shipping Co.), and the government-owned airline AERVOJO DE FORA RIFO (Fora Rifo Airways). Supplies are brought by IMPUTAN (FR) shipping company. In order to boost tourism, Fora Rifo is about to found a shipping line FORA RIFO CRUISES, and tries to develop Fora Rifo as a "salubrious climate spa" e.g. for lung diseases. Culture Languages The language of the island is Ezoperanto, but most islanders speak Ingallish, too. Religion Most of the people are Mounists led by a Mauretanian-sect Imam, not without respect to the Caliph Of All Faithful in Fenizabad, as it was felt that the harsh style of Mounism followed under Ezoan rule should be replaced by a more civilized one. Status Former Nation as of March 28, 309. See also Fora Rifo website Feniz wikipage - Feniz website Category:Former nations Category:Vexilli.Net